


Jealousy

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Cheating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Loki falsely accuses you of cheating.





	Jealousy

“Loki, what is going on?” You asked.

You were sitting on the foot of Loki’s bed. He was furiously pacing in front of you. Just moments ago you’d been enjoying yourself at a party Tony was throwing tonight. You were catching up with an old colleague from your previous job when Loki suddenly tore you away. He still hadn’t given you an explanation.

“You know just as well as I do what is going on,” he hissed.

“If I did why would I ask,” You replied dryly.

You sighed and stood up. “Loki. Please, talk to me.”

“I turn my back for one second and you’re ogling someone else.

You blinked. “ _What_ are you talking about?”

“All your promises of love,” Loki continued like you’d never spoken, “every secret I shared with you, every part of myself that no one else but you has seen–does it all mean nothing to you?”

He finally looked at you, a stony expression on his face. "If you were going to cheat on me, you could’ve at least been more discreet about it.“

The shock that had frozen you in your spot now gave way to anger, anger that sparked in your chest and burned its way through your body. Hot tears prickled your eyes.

”How dare you, Loki Laufeyson,“ you spat. "I am not cheating on you. I would never cheat on you.”

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but you cut him off and raised your voice. "You mean the absolute world to me. All my promises of love, the trust you put in me to share your secrets, to show me the parts of you no one else has seen, it all means so much to me, you mean so much to me.“

You swallowed hard. "I don’t know why you think I do, but I do not deserve this.” Your voice was quiet now, and thick with emotion. "I have been faithful to you from day one, Loki. So I don’t understand where this is coming from. I haven’t “ogled” anyone.“

Loki’s expression hadn’t changed despite your speech. He was still angry.

"Do you even believe me?” You asked.

“I know a lie when I hear one,” he spat. "I should’ve known better than to trust a selfish, deceitful mortal.“

You clenched your fists so hard they began shaking. A few tears escaped and burned their way down your cheeks, but you refused to acknowledge them. You set your jaw and searched Loki’s eyes for any sign that he believed you. You didn’t find it.

You stormed past Loki and yanked the door open. You paused in the doorway. "For the record, they were an old colleague from my last job. We were catching up, and you’re a fool to think it was more than that.”

He didn’t respond. You stormed back to your room and slammed the door. You slid down to the floor and let the tears flow.

No one, not even Thor, knew what happened between you and Loki. Three days later you went on an undercover mission alone. You knew there was no telling how long you’d be gone. Or if you’d be coming back. But then, that was the thing about all missions. Not knowing whether or not the people who left would come back.

After three weeks, you came back. Just not like anyone had hoped.

Your target had suspected you from the get go. It wasn’t your fault, they were a naturally suspicious person. But they uncovered you, and you paid the price. You were beaten half to death. Bruised and bloodied face and body, two fractured ribs, and a broken wrist.

You kept fading in and out of the world. In, and there were muffled voices that somehow sounded so close yet so far away. Out, all was quiet. In, your body felt simultaneously numb and sore. Out, you were floating on air.

The moment he got the news, Loki practically flew to the hospital. He froze in the doorway to your room and almost turned around. There were little bandages over the small cuts on your face. Some were wrapped around your head. Your wrist was in a cast. Bruises littered skin that wasn’t covered by bandages, blankets and a hospital gown. You looked like you were on death’s doorstep.

Loki forced himself to sit next to you. He watched your face, searching for any signs of life besides the incessant beeping of the heart monitor on your other side. Your chest rose and fell, so you were breathing on your own, though you had a small tube in your nose.   
Loki supposed that was a good thing, considering the stories he’d heard about some Midgardians needing tubes down their throats just to breathe.

He didn’t touch you. You seemed so…fragile. A strange thing to say, really, because you were the strongest person Loki knew. Loki was afraid he’d hurt you even more. Hell, he was almost afraid to even look at you, as if his gaze alone was enough to kill you.

A doctor came in and told him that you were doing well, just like they expected. Loki listened, but didn’t hear. He’d had enough practice growing up to pretend otherwise. Nurses kept coming in to check on you. The last one told him to go home and try to rest, that that was the best thing he could do for you right now. Loki had half a mind to tell them to piss off–in a more eloquent way, of course. But he didn’t. He went back to the tower, but didn’t sleep.

The next day Loki found a note hidden in one of his shirts.

_Loki,  
I really hope you aren’t reading this. If you are then something’s happened to me and I haven’t taken it back. Or, more likely, I forgot about it. No matter what’s happened, I need you to pay attention to every word I’ve written here._

_I love you, Loki. So much that I don’t know how I ever lived without you. I know our last words to each other before I left weren’t kind. I’m sorry if I hurt you, I never want to hurt you, Loki._

_I have not, am not and will not ever cheat on you. I will never do that to you. I’ve never understood how anyone could, and I’m not about to become one of those people._

_Wherever I am, wherever you are, I love you. I will always love you, Loki, and if you ever forget that I will make sure you remember._

_I love you,_

_Y/N_  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your throat felt dry. Your side hurt. Your wrist hurt. You cracked your eyes open. Your ears suddenly registered a beeping on your right. You turned your head and saw a heart monitor. You shifted slightly and hissed out a curse. That hurt.

“Easy now.”

You whipped your head to the left–too fast. Your world spun for only a moment, but enough to make your stomach flip.

“Loki,” you whispered. You reached out your hand, and he took it, rubbing his thumb along your knuckles.

With almost comical timing, a nurse came in. They made sure you were fully aware of your surroundings and that your memory was intact. They explained that you’d been unconscious for three days, and listed the injuries you’d sustained, making sure you understood everything they were saying. A doctor came in not long after and went through the same routine.

The team took turns visiting you for the rest of your hospital stay. Loki only showed up at night, when all was dark and quiet. He would sit next to you and read. He never said a word. Half the time you weren’t sure if you were dreaming when it happened. Regardless, you didn’t question it.

Loki was there when you were discharged. The whole team was, in fact. Thankful as you were for the doctors and nurses who took care of you, you were glad you could go back home, somewhere familiar and safe.

You couldn’t sleep that night. You laid in bed, propped up on pillows and staring at the ceiling. You’d been on countless missions, seen countless things. Sometimes it just got to you. Sometimes it kept you up at night. Tonight seemed like one of those nights.

Ignoring the complaints from your side, you got out of bed and padded down the hall. You raised your hand to knock on a door, and stopped. This was Loki’s door. Neither of you had said a word to each other since you’d woken up. You weren’t sure what to do. You lowered your hand and padded to the kitchen. Hot chocolate always made you feel better.

The mug was in the microwave when you heard a noise behind you. You snatched a knife from the knife block and swung it. A hand caught your wrist. You blinked. Loki gently pried the knife from your grip and set it on the counter. You couldn’t help it; tears formed in your eyes. Seeing this, Loki wrapped his arms around you. You returned the embrace, shaking and gasping as the tears spilled down your face.

“Y/N,” Loki whispered when you calmed down a little. "I’m sorry.“

You pulled back a bit, so you could look at him.

"I never should have said such things,” he continued. "I saw you with someone I didn’t know, and I allowed my jealousy to get the best of me, though I know you’d never betray me. I–“ He paused, looking away. "I hurt you. I swore to protect you, to keep you safe from those who would harm you, and yet I became the one who hurt you.”

Loki gripped your waist tighter. "When I saw you in the hospital…I thought…I hadn’t been able to keep you safe yet again. I failed you, not once but twice. I’m so sorry, Y/N.“

His voice cracked slightly at your name. You placed your hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at you. "Loki, it’s my fault I got injured. I let my guard down, and I paid the price. But I’m alive. I will heal.”

You swallowed. “And yes, what you said did hurt. But I forgive you. Are you listening? I forgive you, Loki.”

Loki’s response was to kiss you. You slipped one hand in his hair and the other to his shoulder. He tightened his grip on your waist again, and you flinched at the sudden pain in your side. He pulled away. "I’m sorry.“

"It’s fine,” you hushed him. "I’m fine.“

"Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you still want hot chocolate?”

You smiled. “When do I not?”

Loki smiled back. You had your hot chocolate and let him guide you back to bed. You shivered and immediately winced; it was chilly in your room, and the sudden movement didn’t agree with your side. Loki laid down next to you and reached for the hem of your shirt. He paused and glanced at you. "May I?“

Curious, you nodded. He slipped his hand under your shirt, fingertips gently grazing your side. He stopped over your ribs, and after a moment you noticed a faint gold glow coming from under your shirt. You relaxed as the ache faded away.

When Loki was done you smiled at him. "Thank you.”

He nodded and pulled the covers over you. You wanted nothing more than to wrap your arms around him and feel his wrapped around you, but your injured ribs wouldn’t allow it, pain or no. You settled for lacing your fingers through his and closed your eyes, a small smile playing on your lips.


End file.
